Your Face
by KaiKaiSehun
Summary: Chanbaek story guys.. gak tau harus bikin summary apa :v


Your Face

Chanbaek couple

Cast: Chanbaek and Sehun

T Rated

Chanyeol Pov..

Aku kini tengah terduduk di sofa ruang kumpul di dorm sambil menonton televisi. Tapi, aku tidak sendiri. Di pangkuan ku ada byun baekhyun, kekasihku yg sedang tidur dengan nyaman di atas pahaku.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku sejenak dari televisi,aku memandangi wajah polosnya yang kini menampakan burat kelelahan itu. Aku akui,saat dia terbangun mungkin sifatnya dia sangat tengil dan menyebalkan di depan orang- orang. Tapi sebenarnya dia sangat imut dan menggemaskan ketika hanya denganku..

sambil memandangi wajahnya,aku meraba seluruh dari mata,hidung,pipi hingga bibirnya. Melihat wajahnya, aku jadi ingat sesuatu yg membuat aku makin jatuh cinta padanya. Pertama,Matanya, mata bulan sabit yg membuat terlihat semakin imut ketika dia tersenyum. Mata yg membuatku selalu merasa teduh ketika dia melihatnya. Mata yg membuatku luluh ketika dia mengeluarkan jurus puppy eyesnya pada ku.

Kedua, hidungnya. Hidungnya yg selalu memerah ketika kedinginan dan membuatnya terlihat seperti anak kecil yg ia seperti itu, aku akan mendekapnya dan menyalurkan kehangatan padanya. Ketiga, pipinya, pipi putih yg akan selalu merona ketika aku mengodanya, dan dia selalu menunduk ketika pipinya bereaksi seperti pada akhirnya aku akan mengangkat dagunya dan akan mencium hal yg terindah dari dirinya. Yaitu bibirnya..

Ya, hal terakhir yg paling aku sukai darinya adalah bibir tipis nan merah miliknya itu..

Setiap kali aku menciumnya, pasti akan terjadi ciuman panjang karena aku akan melumat bibir merah yg sudah menjadi canduku itu sangat lama. Mungkin akan terjadi juga pergulatan lidah jika aku menggigit bibir bawahnya, dan memasukan lidah ku kedalam mulutnya yg terbuka. *Oh park chanyeol. Kau mulai mesum! -_-* skip :'3

Saking fokusmya aku memandangi wajahnya , aku tidak sadar baekhyun sudah bangun sampai dia yg menyadarkanku.

"Chanyeol kenapa kau memandangiku seperti itu?" Tanyanya sambil mengucek mata. Aku tersadar dan menyahutnya. "

Tidak.. , aku hanya mengaugumi wajah cantik kekasihku saja.." Sahutku santai.

Blush... pipinya memerah, dia pun bangun dari pangkuanku dan memukul lenganku pelan.

"Gombal !" Serunya sambil memukuli lenganku. Aku hanya tertawa kecil,dengan sigap aku langsung menarik badan kecil yang duduk disampingku ke dalam dekapanku. Dia menyamankan kepalanya di aku mengangkat dagunya agar wajahnya berhadapan dengan wajahku.

"Kau tahu baekhyun, kenapa aku sangat mencitaimu?" Tanyaku padanya. Dia hanya menatap penuh tanya padaku sampai aku melanjutkan kalimat-ku.

"Semua bagian wajah mu lah yang membuat aku makin jatu cinta padamu.." Dia tetap terdiam, dan wajahnya kini mulai memerah lagi. Karena gemas aku mencium pipinya. Setelah selesai mencium pipinya, aku kembali melanjutkan kalimatku.

" kau tau matamu " aku mencium matanya. "

Hidungmu.. " aku mencium hidungnya.

" Chanyeol.. " panggilnya dengan suara lirih ketika aku sedang mencium hidungnya.

" apa? " bisikku ditelinganya setelah aku mecium hidung mungilnya. " kenapa kau gombal sekali hari ini? " tanyanya. Aku mencium pipi kirinya lalu berbisik di telinganya lagi.

"Kau diam saja,aku belum selesai.." Ia menurut,diapun terdiam.

Ketiga,pipimu.." ujarku sambik mencium pipi kiri dan kanannya.

"Terakhir..." ujarku agak mengantung. Dia hanya menatapku dengan tatapan penuh tanya. Tanpa berujar lagi,aku mengecup bibir tipisnya itu,mungkin kini dia tengah melotot karena aku terus melanjutkan aktifitasku. Aku mulai melumat bibirnya perlahan dan makin lama,ku tambah intensitas pun mulai membalas menggigit bibir bawahnya dan dia mulai membuka mulutnya. Tapi saat aku mulai memasukkan lidah ku kedalam mulutnya,tiba-tiba ada suara yang menginterupsi kami.

"Hyungdeul,apa yang kalian lakukan?" Teriak suara itu. Aku dan Baekhyun langsung melepasa tautan bibir kami dan melihat Sehun berdiri di depan sofa tempat kami duduk.

"Aku kira kalian sedang menonton televisi ternyata kalian malah berbuat seperti itu.. ckckck" Sehun berucap remeh. Aku ingin bangun dan memukulnya kepalanya itu Tapi baekhyun yg masih berada di dekapan ku menginterupsi.

" Chanyeol, ayo kita kekamar " Kamar?, wo hoo bisa lebih dari ciuman dong?. Aku langsung menggendong baekhyun ala bridal style menuju kamar kami dan mengabaikan sehun yg berteriak.

" CHANYEOL HYUNG JANGAN KASAR - KASAR! " Seru sehun.

End

Hai aku pendatang baru, maaf ceritanya agak aneh... :v ff ini udah pernah aku post sebelumnya di fp facebook.. aku harap kalian suka #ngemis_review


End file.
